1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid base, a process for preparing the same and use of the same in the preparation of internal olefins. More particularly, the invention relates to a solid base obtainable by reacting alumina, an alkali metal hydroxide and an alkali metal hydride at a specific temperature in an inert gas atmosphere or by reacting water-containing alumina and an alkali metal hydride in a specific ratio at a specific temperature in an inert gas atmosphere, a process for preparing the solid base and a process for preparing an internal olefin by the use of the solid base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid base is useful as a catalyst used, for example, in isomerization of olefins, hydrogenation and dehydrogenation.
For example, an alkali metal dispersed on an anhydrous carrier with a large surface area (e.g., activated carbon, silica gel, alumina and the like) is a known solid base (cf. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 82, 387 (1960)). However, the dispersion catalyst has unsatisfactory handleability and less safety since it ignites and loses its activity on contact with air. Further, the dispersion catalyst has unsatisfactory catalytic activity.
The present inventors have proposed a solid base which is prepared from alumina, an alkali metal hydroxide and an alkali metal or from water-containing alumina and an alkali metal. The solid base has greater catalytic activity and a higher stability to air than the alkali metal dispersion catalyst (cf. Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 3274/1975 and 21378/1982 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,808,152, 3,897,509 and 3,928,485). However, such solid base is still unsatisfactory since the alkali metal should be used for its preparation and its catalytic activity is not satisfactory.
Also known is a base catalyst comprising an alkali metal hydride (cf. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication Nos. 121753/1978 and 134736/1984). Since the alkali metal hydride can act as a catalyst in the presence of ammonia or hydrazine, it has some drawbacks such that a purification apparatus for separating and removing ammonia or hydrazine is required and the catalytic reaction is troublesome due to the use of ammonia or hydrazine.